


Daughters' of Corellian Heroes Convention

by Jaina



Category: Star Wars: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, female pilots kicking ass and bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughly during the events of Bloodlines. Jaina meets the daughter of a fellow Corellian hero and shares a moment of understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughters' of Corellian Heroes Convention

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite fics I've ever written. Just cause. There are far too few pure female bonding fics/works of literature in existence.

Finding a good Sabaac game was always hard for a Jedi Knight. When that Jedi Knight had been grounded for refusing an order to continue attacking a vessel – an order given to said Jedi Knight by the new fleet darling, that Jedi Knight's own twin – it was even more difficult.

 

That was why Jaina Solo gave all the tables in the small base cantina a quick glance and then dismissed them. She would have to find something else to distract her while she tried to figure out what to do next. There were bigger things going on than this dispute with Corellia, and it seemed that being anywhere that her brother was wouldn't work.

Maybe she could log a few hours in a simulator while she thought. She had the feeling that whatever was coming, she would need to be at her best.

It was a relatively short walk to the flight simulation room. All of this part of the base was considered pilot's territory and it was arranged for their convenience.

Jaina had just entered the simulation room when she felt a sudden rush of malevolent emotion. It wasn't directed at her, but coming from further inside. It only took her a moment to locate the source of the confrontation.

Two human males, both standing almost as tall as a Wookie and built as if they were from a high gravity world, stood in front of one of the simulated cockpits obscuring her view of the third person. Jaina mentally dubbed them Nerf and Mynock. She doubted that they were smarter than the monikers that she had given them.

"Don't see why they still keep these stinking traitors around."  _Nerf._

Jaina heard the sound of knuckles cracking and the bigger of the two men stepped forward and slammed his hand into the plasteel of the mock cockpit.

"Corellian filth!"  _Mynock_

She had only a moment to remember her earlier confrontation in the mess hall and to reconsider the first course of action that had occurred to her.

"Stand down!" Jaina filled her voice with every ounce of the authority and command that years of commanding squadrons filled with rookie pilots could give her.

Reflexively the two men took a step back.

Jaina only had a moment to get a glance at the slight, dirty blonde haired woman standing behind them. She was young and it had been years since Jaina had seen her, but she still recognized Syal Antilles. She could feel anger surging within her that these men would harass her because of her father's accomplishments. Wedge had given the galaxy as much as her own parents. Jaina pushed her anger down.

"Stay out of this," Nerf barked at her, already turning back to Syal. "This is none of your concern."

Jaina saw his hand drop to his side and slip into his pocket. She didn't need the Force to tell her that he was reaching for a vibroblade.

"Oh, but it is." Jaina said in a low voice. "As the ranking officer here, it is my duty to make sure that situations do not escalate out of control and that no one gets hurt."

Mynock turned to face her slowly, and took a step towards her that was clearly meant to be intimidating. Jaina didn't even shift her stance. He leaned over her.

"Maybe you should be more concerned with your own safety," he growled. "And let other people worry about their own problems."

"Or you could learn to read."

"What?" Mynock sounded bewildered at the non-sequitor.

Jaina wondered who had let these two into the GA army. She gestured to the rank designation on her chest.

"I'm a Colonel. Do you really want to antagonize an officer, especially one who usually commands a full squadron?" She left out the Jedi part. They may or may not be bright enough to figure it out on there own. Her face was fairly well known as it was, especially in the fleet.

"Well then Colonel, shouldn't you be doing something to help us dispose of this traitor?"

"I'm no traitor!" Syal snapped. "Not like you Hutt Slime."

Nerf reacted before he thought, and slammed a meaty fist into Syal's stomach. The girl doubled over.

Jaina wasted no time in reacting as Mynock followed his partner's example and swung at her. She caught his wrist easily and used his own momentum to pull him towards her. He stumbled and she brought her knee up sharply. It connected with his skull with considerable force and he dropped to the ground.

Jaina glanced over at Syal and found her standing over Nerf with her booted foot pressing into his neck. His vibroblade lay several feet away and Jaina scooped it up quickly. She pocketed it and took a longer look at Nerf. His eyes were wild with pain and rage as he stared up at Syal.

"Nice work," Jaina commented.

Syal nodded. "Thanks."

Jaina looked down at the man. "I told you that I was here to make sure that no one was harmed. She's the daughter of Wedge Antilles and Iella Wessiri. What did you expect?"

Nerf made an unintelligible noise.

"What was that?"

Syal obligingly let some of her weight off of her foot.

"Shen…bit!"

Syal shifted her weight. Nerf let out a strangled sound.

Jaina resisted the urge to do something that she might, at a later time, regret. Instead she raised her comm. link and called the MPs.

When she had apprised them of the situation and they had assured her that they were on their way, Jaina looked back at Syal.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" Her position as a Jedi meant that no one wanted to confront her directly, but she had heard plenty of snide and barbed comments aimed at her or her family.

"I can handle it."

Jaina laughed. Syal had responded just as she would have. "Sorry for asking."

"Don't mention it."

Jaina heard the clatter of booted feet approaching and nodded at the MPs as they entered. They watched as the MPs secured the prisoners.

"Were you done?"

"I'm sorry?"

"With the simulators? Were you done practicing?"

"Oh…yeah."

"Excellent. Let me buy you a round at the Cantina." Jaina smirked. "To celebrate treasonous fathers and everything that they taught us."


End file.
